


Halloween Drabbles

by BludT9



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Canon Divergence - Summerween, Fluff and Smut, Halloween, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Weirdmageddon, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Werewolf Sex, old men getting freaky, vampire fidds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-07-21 01:06:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16149323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BludT9/pseuds/BludT9
Summary: A collection of Halloween/Summerween  fics involving in Fiddauthor and Stancest. Vampire Fidds au, canon and more. Ratings can go from G to E





	1. Carving

**Author's Note:**

> Rated T, Fiddauthor-Vampire Fidds au.

Stanford lunged the kitchen knife right into the pumpkin as he carved around the top and pulled it out by its stem. Stanford was about to scoop the insides out of the pumpkin until he heard a tap on his kitchen window, he looked up to see a blonde man waving at him. 

The brunette opened the window and the other man asked, “Can I come in?” Stanford invited the blonde into his cabin and the other man crawled through the window and landed on the floor.

“You could just come through the front door,” Stanford responded.

“I know, but when I saw that you’re in the kitchen I decided to take the shortcut,” said the blonde, dusting himself off.

“Heh, heh. You’re too much Fiddleford,” Stanford chuckled.

“So, what are ya up to, Ford?” Fiddleford eyed at the slain pumpkin.

“Oh, I was just making a jack o lantern,” said Ford and continued scooping out the insides.

“Hmm. Almost forgot Halloween’s around the corner,” said Fiddleford as he sat across Ford.

“I used to carve pumpkins with my family and- well, I don’t fully celebrate Halloween now a days, but I still love making jack o lanterns for these occasions,” Ford place the insides on the paper plate and started carving a face on the pumpkin.  
“What about Summerween? Carving watermelons are just as fun as pumpkins.”

“As much as I find it fascinating that a town celebrating a holiday twice a year, I prefer to celebrate Halloween when the air is cooler and - ahh!” Ford cried out when the knife cut his palm.

“Ford, are ya okay?!” Fiddleford got up and ran to Ford’s side.

“I’m fine it’s just a cut,” said Ford as he watched the blood seeping out of the wound. The researcher suddenly heard a loud gurgle and looked up at Fiddleford and noticed his eyes were focused on the bloody cut and his tongue slightly licked his upper lip. 

“It’s okay, Fidds. You can feed off me. Here,” said Ford, offering his bleeding hand to the vampire.

“Oh Ford, ya spoiling me,” Fidds chuckled.

“I’ll do anything for my master, remember?” Ford replied. 

The vampire grinned as he took the man’s six-fingered hand and licked the blood off the cut, he then started sucking more blood out of it. Stanford fondly gazed at Fiddleford suckling on his palm as he gently cradled the bleeding hand in his own. The vampire licked at the cut a few times until it was fully healed by the saliva.

Fiddleford purred as he sat on Stanford’s lap and kissed his forehead, “You’re such a good pet, my sweet, brave Stanford,” he said, wrapping his arms around the other man’s neck. Ford chuckled under his breath and wrapped his arms around Fidds’s waist as he kissed the vampire. Fidds kissed back and started slipping his hand under Ford’s sweater and trailing kisses down his neck.

“Fidds, I- still need to finish my jack o lantern,” said Ford, trying to pull Fidds’s hand out of his sweater. 

The vampire grinned against the researcher’s neck as his other hand slipped into his pants and squeezed his cheek, “It could wait, sugar.”


	2. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan cheers Ford up after not being invited to a Halloween party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stancest rated T.

Stanford put on his white, lab coat and his Einstein wig as he looked at himself in the bathroom mirror, frowning at his reflection.

“Hey, Ford! Are you done, yet?” Stanley knocked on the door.

“Yeah, I’m coming,” Ford sighed, opening the door and stepping out of the bathroom.

“It’s about time you’re done,” said Stan, wearing his monster costume.

“Well excuse me for not being excited over whatever plan you had in mind.”

“Look you got to trust me when I said you’re going to have a great time. Now cover your eyes and don’t look until I say so.”

Ford rolled his eyes and covered his eyes with his hands, Stan put on his mask and then went behind him, grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him to walk forward as he led him down the hall. Once the teens stopped, Stan opened the door and led Ford inside.

“Okay, Sixer, you can look now.” Once Ford uncovered his eyes, his mouth fell open when he saw their room decorated in Halloween ornaments, bowls filled with treats and a cauldron filled with water and apples.

“What’s all this?”  
“It’s a party and we’re invited. Why should we be bumped out for not being invited to some loser’s party when we can have our very own. We have jelly beans, toffee peanuts, bopping for apples and dance to some tunes all night long.”

“You did this for me?”

“Sure, what twins are for? So, what are you say we start having fun,” Stan smiled behind his monster mask. Ford smiled back and nodded. The twins talked as they ate their favorite candy, danced to their favorite songs, bopped for apples.

“So, what do you want to do now?” asked Ford. Stan thought for a minute and sat on the floor as he placed his mask on the floor.

“Let’s play spin the bottle.”

“But there’s only two of us.”

“Three if you count the mask.” Ford shrugged and sat across from Stan. Stan then gave the bottle to Ford, he accepted it as he placed it on the floor and spun it. When the bottle stopped, it landed on the mask.

“Do- do I have to-.”

“It pointed at the mask, so you got to make out with it,” said Stan and put on his mask. 

Ford sighed and crawled towards his twin as he positioned himself, facing the masked teen. He then took Stan by the shoulders, leaned forward and planted a kiss on the masked toothy scowl. Stan suddenly ripped off his mask and crashed his lips against Ford’s. Ford was hesitant at first, but he opened his mouth wider and let Stan’s tongue inside. The boys moaned as they kissed and held on to each other. Stan laid Ford down while laying on top of him and started trailing kisses down his neck. Ford gasped as he felt Stan’s hand slipping under his shirt and started playing with his nipple.

When he felt Stan’s hand suddenly moving down to his clothed crotch and cupped it, Ford’s eyes flew open and shoved him away, “Stop!”

Stan got off Ford and scooted a few feet away from him, “I-I’m sorry. I thought you liked-,”

“It’s okay. I’m just not ready for that yet,” Ford replied, pulling his knees up and wrapped his arms around his bent legs. 

“So, you want to eat the rest of the candy?” Stan asked, handing the bowl of jellybeans.

“Sure,” Ford replied with a sheepish smile and took the bowl. He sat beside Stan and leaned against him as he ate the candy. Stan smiled as he nuzzled against his brother and joined him in eating the jellybeans.


	3. Treats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After enjoying the Summerween party, Ford and Fidds took refuge in the master bedroom to feast on their treats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated M. Old fiddauthor.

The two old men entered the master bedroom as they laughed and ate the treats they gathered from the Summerween party in the Northwest’s former mansion. While Fiddleford removed his Dracula cape, Stanford took off his Van Hellsing hat and coat and lied on the bed alongside his beloved friend.

“Gosh, I’m tuckered out, but that was the best party I’ve ever been to since-well- ever,” said Stanford, and ate the last piece of candy.

“Glad to hear ya liked it, Ford. Thanks again for bringing them molasses jellybeans to the party,” said Fiddleford, eating the said jellybean.

“That was Mabel’s idea, she’s the one who deserve the gratitude, Fidds,” Ford yawned and turned to his side, facing Fidds. 

“Remind me to thank her when I see her, will ya hon?”

“Will do, buddy,” Ford smiled as he reached out to stroke Fidds’s head.

“Hmm, that’s odd. I’m still hankering for some sweets.”

“I could go back to the dance hall and get more jellybeans for you,” said Ford, and climbed out of bed. 

Fidds suddenly pulled Ford back to bed, held his face and pressed their lips together, “I’m actually thinking of another treat to snack on,” he responded, after the quick, yet passionate kiss.

Before Ford could ask what Fidds had in mind, the bearded man crawled down until he’s in front of Ford’s pants and unzipped them. 

“Ohh,” Ford shivered and mewled as Fidds pulled out his member and began sucking it. The six-fingered man moaned and held on to Fidds’s slim hips, enjoying the feeling of being inside his lover’s mouth. Ford reached for the zipper of Fidds’s pants, he undid his pants, took his hardening length and started sucking on it. The other man moaned around Ford’s penis and grabbed on his hips tightly, Ford moaned louder when he felt a slight vibration around his length.

The old men laid on their sides and sucked each other’s members as they made muffled moans. Fidds squeezed Ford’s plump cheeks while the other massaged his thighs. The two men constantly fasten their pace, they sucked harder and harder until they both came. After swallowing each other’s release, they rolled on their backs and panted.

“Well, that - that was one hell of a – treat,” said Ford, trying to catch his breath.

“Yup,” Fidds faintly replied. He then crawled up to Ford’s side and nuzzled against his chest. Ford smiled and wrapped his arms around Fidds as they both smiled and slowly fell asleep.


	4. Tricks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone plays a prank on Ford and Fidds has some making up to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated E, Fiddauthor. Vampire Fidds AU.

It was an early evening on Summerween as Stanford was sitting in his living room, writing in his journal and eating a sandwich. After taking another bite, Stanford suddenly heard the doorbell, he looked up confused and surprised that someone would walked miles away from town to trick or treat at his cabin. Stanford got off from his chair, picked up a bowl of candy and opened the front door, only to find that there’s no one there. 

Stanford shrugged and went back inside, finishing his writing and his sandwich. A few minutes later, the researcher heard the doorbell rang again, he sighed and went back to open the door. Stanford saw no one standing before him, he looked to his left and then his right. Stanford then heard some creaking on the roof, he was about to walk out of the porch until a shadowy figure leaped down before and its eyes glowed red as it let out a hiss.

“Aaah!” the brunette cried out as he fell over and landed on his ass. 

The figure stepped out of the shadows to reveal a thin, blond vampire with a toothy grin, “Trick or treat, Ford.”

“Fiddleford! What the hell?!” Ford responded as he got back on his feet.

“Just getting into the Summerween spirit by giving good scares,” Fiddleford grinned.

“Not everyone likes good scares. Besides you know I don’t celebrate Summerween,” said Ford, folding his arms.

“Oh, lighten up, Ford. Summerween is no different from Halloween. Ya just have to replace pumpkins with watermelons.”

“Regardless. Now that you had your fun, I can go back and finish with my journal entry,” the brunette responded and headed back inside.

“Aww, don’t be like that, sugar. It’s just a little ol’ trick,” Fiddleford then wrap his arms around Ford’s waist. “Let me make it up to ya,” he whispered in his ear. Ford responded with a huff.

“Would ya forgive me if I give ya good time? Ya can be on top.” 

Ford arched his brow as he looked up at Fiddleford, “Alright.” 

The blond gave the other man a light kiss, “I reckon you’d say that.”

The couch creaked and rocked along with the blond’s loud moans as he rapidly rode on Ford’s lap with his hands tightly on his shoulders. Ford’s six fingered hands gripped on Fiddleford’s waist while kissing and sucking on his neck.

“Oh, God! Ya feel-so good-oh-fuck!” Fiddleford gasp as he jumped up and down into Ford’s dick.

“Ah, Fidds!” Ford arched his back as he kept helping Fidds moving up and down. Fidds wrapped his arms tightly around Ford’s neck as the brunette stood up, carrying Fidds in his arms, and began roughly thrusting his hips into the vampire’s ass. The men grunted and moaned louder as their rhythm quickened more and more. When they finally reached their peaks, the lovers cried out as they came and fell back on the couch. 

Breathless and boneless, the lovers panted as they loosely embraced each other.

“Ya still sore with me?” asked Fidds with his cheek pressed against Ford’s shoulder.

“No,” Ford sighed as he stroked Fidds’s hair. “But that was still a mean trick.” 

“I know and I’m sorry,” Fidds kissed Ford’s lower jaw, “Ya know I’ll never hurt ya. Not in a bad way, anyway.” His finger tracing the bitemarks on Ford’s neck. 

“I know,” Ford cupped Fidds’s face and pressed their lips in an affectionate kiss. The vampire hummed and laid his head on Ford’s shoulder as he closed his eyes. When Fidds opened his eyes, he saw a spider dangling before him, he shrieked and smacked it away. Fidds looked down and realized the spider was a fake.

“Got you, Fidds!” Ford laughed.

“Stanford, ya asshole!” Fidds smacked across Ford’s chest.

“At least we’re even, buddy,” Ford smirked as he gave Fidds’s cheek a squeeze. The vampire pouted as he folded his arms and huffed.


	5. Masks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan and Ford dress up for Halloween and go to a club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated M, Stancest.

Sitting on the bar stool in an overcrowded club with orange, green and purple lights flashing and Halloween decorations displayed on every corner, Stanford repeatedly tapped on the table as he sighed and frowned. Stanford never wanted to be in this club and felt uncomfortable being surrounded by young adults in skimpy costumes while he was just wearing a mask and a fancy suit. The old man wanted to leave, but he was told to wait there so he continued to sit and tap his fingers on the table. Stanford then felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned around to see a masked man in a similar attire.

“Hey, mind if I sit?” the masked man asked in a gruff voice.

“No, go ahead,” Stanford smiled.

“Come here often?” the stranger sat next to Stanford.

“No. I hate it here, but I came here because I was waiting for someone.”

“Are you still?”

“Not anymore,” Stanford smiled.

“Wanna dance?”

“To this music?”

“Sure, why not?”

The two men went to the floor and danced the best they could to the loud beating of the so-called tune. As much as Ford hated being in this ear piercing, flashy club, his new partner made his experience more tolerable. The old men danced for an hour and decided to leave and head for the docks. Once they made it to the Stan-O-War 2, Stanford and his lover went inside and headed towards the bedroom.

The men started kissing and undressing each other, as the stranger was about to remove his mask, Ford grabbed his hands and said, “Let’s leave the masks on.”

The stranger grinned and removed everything else. The men went to bed as they kissed and trailed their hands all over each other’s bare bodies. As the stranger’s fingers trailed down to Ford’s entrance, he was stopped and pushed down on the mattress.

“Please, I want to take care of you,” said Ford, leaning over him. The masked stranger smiled and nodded. Ford took a bottle of lube, poured some on his fingers and used them to insert the stranger’s hole while stroking his member with his other. 

The stranger moaned as Ford prepared him, “Damn, that felt good.” Ford smiled and kissed the head of his leaking member. Once he’s done, Ford stroked the lube on his own harden length and slowly pushed it in his lover’s entrance, he then stopped when he heard a pained groan.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah. Keep-keep going.”

Ford continued to sheath himself until he hit the prostate, causing the other man to gasp. Ford then slowly thrust his hips back and forth as he held on to his lover. The two men kissed passionately at first and then it became more heated as the thrusts became faster and rougher. They grunted and moaned louder as they’re getting closer to their orgasms. After a few thrusts, the men came and collapsed as they panted and laid in the afterglow.

“Can we take the masks now, Ford?”

“Yes, we may, Stan,” Ford replied and took off his mask.

“Ya correcting my grammar right now?” Stan responded as he removed his mask.

“Sorry,” Ford replied and kissed Stan’s cheek, holding him in his arms.

“Told ya coming to New York was a good idea,” Stan nuzzled against Ford’s chest.

“I still wish we didn’t go to that club. It’s like every bar I visited during my dimensional travels. Loud and senseless.”

“And that freaky looking bagpipes ya brought wasn’t?”

“It’s not that bad. Dipper liked it,” Ford laughed.

“The kid plays a tuba. ‘Course he would like that thing,” Stan chuckled.

Ford sighed and stroked Stan’s hair as the old twins slowly drifted to sleep.


End file.
